This invention relates to the identification and characterization of racemases and definition of protein signatures of these racemases. More particularly, this invention relates to the identification of nucleic acid molecules encoding a peptide consisting of a motif characteristic of the protein signatures, and to the peptides consisting of these motifs. This invention also relates to antibodies specific for the peptides and to immune complexes of these antibodies with the peptides. Further, the invention relates to methods and kits for detecting racemases using the nucleic acid molecules of the invention, as well as the peptides consisting of the motifs and antibodies to these peptides.
D-amino acids have long been described in the cell wall of gram-positive and especially gram-negative bacteria, where they constitute essential elements of the peptidoglycan and as substitutes of cell wall techoic acids (1). Moreover, various types of D-amino acids were discovered in a number of small peptides made by a variety of microorganisms through non-ribosomal protein synthesis (2), that function mainly as antibiotic agents. However, these examples were considered exceptions to the rule of homochirality and a dogma persisted that only L-amino acid enantiomers were present in eukaryotes, apart from a very low level of D-amino acids from spontaneous racemization due to aging (3).
Recently, an increasing number of studies have reported the presence of various D-amino acids (D-aa) either as protein bound (4) or under free forms (5) in a wide variety of organisms, including mammals. The origin of free D-aa, is less clear than that of protein bound D-aa. For instance, in mammals, free D-aa may originate from exogenous sources (as described in (6), but the recent discovery of amino acid racemases in eukaryotes has also uncovered an endogenous production of D-aa, questioning their specific functions. Thus, the level of D-aspartate is developmentally regulated in rat embryos (7); the binding of D-serine to NMDA mouse brain receptors promotes neuromodulation (8),(9), and D-aspartate appears to be involved in hormonal regulation in endocrine tissues (10).
All amino acid racemases require pyridoxal phosphate as a cofactor, except proline and hydroxyproline racemases, which are cofactor-independent enzymes. For example, two reports have been published addressing the biochemical and enzymatic characteristics of the proline racemase from the gram-positive bacterium Clostridium sticklandii (11,12). A reaction mechanism was proposed whereby the active site Cys256 forms a half-reaction site with the corresponding cysteine of the other monomer in the active, homodimeric enzyme.
Although a variety of racemases and epimerases has been demonstrated in bacteria and fungi, the first eukaryotic amino acid (proline) racemase isolated from the infective metacyclic forms of the parasitic protozoan Trypanosoma cruzi, the causative agent of Chagas' disease in humans (13), was recently described. This parasite-secreted proline racemase (TcPRAC) was shown to be a potent mitogen for host B cells and to play an important role in T. cruzi immune evasion and persistence through polyclonal lymphocyte activation (13). This protein, previously annotated as TcPA45, with monomer size of 45 kDa, is only expressed and released by infective metacyclic forms of the parasite (13).
The genomic organization and transcription of TcPRAC proline racemase gene indicated the presence of two homologous genes per haploid genome (TcPRACA and TcPRACB). Furthermore, localization studies using specific antibodies directed to 45 kDa-TcPRAC protein revealed that an intracellular and/or membrane associated isoform, with monomer size of 39 kDa is expressed in non-infective epimastigote forms of the parasite.
Computer-assisted analysis of the TcPRACA gene sequence suggested that it could give rise to both isoforms (45 kDa and 39 kDa) of parasite proline racemases through a mechanism of alternative trans-splicing, one of which would contain a signal peptide (13). In addition, preliminary analysis of putative TcPRACB gene sequences had revealed several differences that include point mutations as compared to TcPRACA, but that also suggest that TcPRACB gene could only encode an intracellular isoform of the enzyme as the gene lacks the export signal sequence. Any of these molecular mechanisms per se would ensure the differential expression of intracellular and extracellular isoforms of proline racemases produced in different T. cruzi developmental stages.
The process of production of a D-amino acid by using a L-amino acid source comprises the use of an amino acid racemase specific for the amino acid of interest, the racemase being produced from a recombinant expression system containing a vector having a polynucleotide sequence encoding the enzyme. In prokaryotic hosts, the racemases are known to be implicated in the synthesis of D-amino acids and/or in the metabolism of L-amino acids. For instance, the presence of free D-amino acids in tumors and in progressive autoimmune and degenerative diseases suggests the biological importance of eukaryotic amino acid racemases. It is well known that proteins or peptides containing D-amino acids are resistant to proteolysis by host enzymes. In addition, such proteins containing D-amino acids, at least one D-amino acid residue, can display antibiotic or immunogenic properties.
There is a growing interest in the biological role of D-amino acids, either as free molecules or within polypeptide chains in human brain, tumors, anti-microbial and neuropeptides, suggesting widespread biological implications. Research on D-amino acids in living organisms has been hampered by their difficult detection. There exists a need in the art for the identification of racemases and the identification of their enzymatic properties and their specificity for other compounds.
Although much progress has been made concerning prophylaxis of Chagas' disease, particularly vector eradication, additional cases of infection and disease development still occur every day throughout the world. Whilst infection was largely limited in the past to vector transmission in endemic areas of Latin America, its impact has increased in terms of congenital and blood transmission, transplants and recrudescence following immunosuppressive states. Prevalence of Chagas' disease in Latin America may reach 25% of the population, as is the case of Bolivia, or yet 1%, as observed in Mexico. From the 18-20 million people already infected with the parasite Trypanosoma cruzi, more than 60% live in Brazil and WHO estimates that 90 million individuals are at risk in South and Central America.
Some figures obtained from a recent census in USA, for instance, revealed that the net immigration from Mexico is about 1000 people/day, of those 5-10 individuals are infected by Chagas' disease. The disease can lie dormant for 10-30 years and as an example of many other progressive chronic pathologies it is characterized by being “asymptomatic”. Although at the 1990's, blood banks increased their appeals to Hispanics (50% of Bolivian blood is contaminated), panels of Food and Drug Administration (FDA) have recommended that all donated blood be screened for Chagas. Today, FDA has not yet approved an ‘accurate’ blood test to screen donor blood samples. This allegation seriously contrasts with the more than 30 available tests used in endemic countries. Additionally, recent reports on new insect vectors adapted to the parasite and domestic animals infected in more developed countries like USA, and the distributional predictions based on Genetic Algorithm for Rule-set Prediction models indicate a potentially broad distribution for these species and suggest additional areas of risk beyond those previously reported emphasizing the continuing worldwide public health issue.
To date, two drugs are particularly used to treat Trypanosoma cruzi infections. Nifurtimox (3-methyl-4-5′-nitrofurfurylidene-amino tetrahydro 4H-1,4-thiazine-1,1-dioxide), a nitrofurane from Bayer, known as Lampit, was the first drug to be used since 1967. After 1973, Benznidazol, a nitroimidazole derivative, known as Rochagan or Radanyl (N-benzyl-2-nitro-1-imidazol acetamide) was produced by Hoffman-La-Roche and is consensually the drug of choice. Both drugs are trypanosomicides and act against intracellular or extracellular forms of the parasite. Adverse side-effects include a localized or generalized allergic dermopathy, peripheral sensitive polyneuropathy, leukopenia, anorexia, digestive manifestations and rare cases of convulsions which are reversible by interruption of treatment. The most serious complications include agranulocytosis and thrombocytopenic purpura.
Unquestionably, the treatment is efficient and should be applied in acute phases of infection, in children, and in cases where reactivation of parasitaemia is observed following therapy with immunosuppressive drugs or organ transplantation procedures. Some experts recommend that patients in indeterminate and chronic phases should also be treated. However, close to a hundred years after the discovery of the infection and its consequent disease, researchers still maintain divergent points of view concerning therapy against the chronic phases of the disease. As one of the criteria of cure is based on the absence of the parasite in the blood, it is very difficult to evaluate the efficacy of the treatment in indeterminate or chronic phases. Because the indeterminate form is asymptomatic, it is impossible to clinically evaluate the cure. Furthermore, a combination of serology and more sensitive advanced molecular techniques will be required and still may not be conclusive. The follow-up of patients for many years is then inevitable to objectively ascertain the cure.
Chagas' disease was recently considered as a neglected disease and DND-initiative (Drug for Neglected Diseases Initiative, DNDi) wishes to support drug discovery projects focused on the development of effective, safe and affordable new drugs against trypanosomiosis. Since current therapies remain a matter of debate, may be inadequate in some circumstances, are rather toxic and may be of limited effectiveness, the characterization of new formulations and the discovery of parasite molecules capable of eliciting protective immunity are absolutely required and must be considered as priorities.